In Gods We Trust
by Babble29
Summary: It is about Thia Winters, a demigod trying to discover what god/goddess she is a child of.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Mason High School on December 21st and avoided eye contact with most everyone. I had trouble looking people in the eyes or talking in general, which my friend Grover called "terminal shyness". I heard "Thia" and smiled, relaxing a bit. Grover.

Grover had moved to Michigan six months earlier, and had already made it to the top of my friends list. He caught my eye and waved, limping over to walk me to my locker. Some kids thought we should date, but it had never really occurred to me. He was one of those friends that was more like a brother than anything else.

He leaned down covered his mouth. "Everything alright?" I nodded. He was referring to odd occurrences that have been happening, people following me, and attacks. I don't know what has been attacking me, but they weren't human, and no animal I've seen looks like these things.  
Grover is the only one who sees them, but refuses to actually talk to me about it.

He relaxed but looked at me mournfully, as though it was a lucky break, and death was waiting for me. I had learned to ignore that look, because I had been okay so far, right? So far, there had been an abnormally large snake, which I slammed it's head in a door, and a strange man in a large dark coat had been following me. If I didn't know better, I'd say he only had one eye, but nobody has just one eye...

He walked me to Mr. Brunner's class, which was by far my favorite class. He thought highly of me, but then so did the rest of my teachers. Grover waved absent mindedly, and then left to go to his own class. Mr. Brunner wrote_ Hercules_ on the board in big letters, then rolled his wheel chair towards his desk and let us write everything we knew about the subject on a scrap piece of paper. I squinted at the word, deciphering the letters individually. My dilexia made his capital letters near impossible to read. One by one, students wrote a fact on the board. It came to me last, since my last name was Winters, and I walked to the front.

All sorts of regular facts had been written down, His lineage, different quests, and I had t search my mind for my information. I knew nobody was looking at me, the smart quiet girl, but I could feel the heat rushing up to my face anyway. I reached up and wrote, "Poisoned and killed by his own wife."

I shuffled back to my seat and collapsed into my chair, knowing that everyone's interest would peak, and I would be required to share my information. When Mr. Brunner asked me to explain, I softly began to speak.

"Hercules had gone to get his son a wife, but his own wife thought he was going to leave her. She snuck him what she thought was a love potion, but turned out to be the poisonous blood of a Hydra. He died just after she realizesd her mistake."

Brunner nodded, satisfied. He continued through the lesson, and I turned to look out the window. I jolted when I saw two teenagers fighting a woman. I was confused until i saw Grover, going out to help them.

I jumped out of my seat, and yelped something about feeling sick, and ran out of the room. I sprinted out of the building, and ran towards the fight. As i grew closer, I saw that the "woman" they were battling had a serpentine green tail below the waste, which I had thought was a green skirt. The teens were a boy and girl, maybe 18 years old. Grover was prancing back and forth in the background, with... goat legs? His shoes were gone, leaving only hooves in its place.

The woman turned, and made it's way toward Grover. I impulsively jumped, and hit it like a freight train. She collapsed, and the girl ran forward. She shoved a dagger into the woman, and she turned to a golden dust. I fell on the ground, no longer having anything to lean on, then stood up and brushed the dust off or me jacket.

The girl squinted at me quizzically, as though I were a puzzle she was working to solve. She had long blond hair and startling grey eyes. The boy walked over, and Grover hurriedly came to look me over.

"Are you alright? What were you doing?!" He was freaking out, and the boy smiled. He held out his hand, and introduced himself. "Hi, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and I am Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

So there I was, sitting in a Wendys with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. Annabeth leaned forward. "So you know the Greek gods and monsters? Those are all real. We- Percy and I- are half- bloods, or the children of a human and a god."

My brain was working overtime, trying to process and accept this information. I had a question of my own. "So what monster was that? And what is Grover?"

"Grover is a satyr, half goat half human." She responded. "The monster was Lamia, the queen of Lybia. She was cursed by Zeus to kill her own children, and now kills other children too."

I nodded, then another thought occured to me. "So if a parent is a god, whose kid am I?"

"We don't know. Do you live with your mom or your dad?"

"Both. I'm adopted, and nobody knew who my parents were, or who delivered me to the orphanage. So there isn't even a clue?" I was disappointed, but still sort of excited. To find out that I'm important, after so long of being disposable, was kind of nice.

"Well, it depends. Some of the gods and goddesses pass down powers. Percy could control water, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus, could summon lightning. Nico, son of Hades, could summon the dead. If you have a parent like that, then we may figure it out." Annabeth looked doubtful, and Grover and Percy had had never spoken, just chowed down on Frosties, fries, and Grover ate the cups and napkins.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? Don't I need to train or something?"

Percy stopped eating for a moment and smiled. "We're going to bring you to the only safe place for demigods. Camp Halfblood. You can train with other demigods, and maybe even be claimed."

I stopped. "But... wouldn't I have to leave to go to a camp?"

"Well, most campers only go for the summer, unless they have no where to go back to," Grover chimed in. I considered this. After all, I do love camps, and learning to fight...

"But why are you guys here now? It's the middle of winter."

Annabeth shifted. "Grover said that monsters were beginning to take notice of you. We were sent to explain the situation, and most likely to deliver you to camp. You are a strong demigod, and monsters get more dangerous when you realize who and what you are."

I nodded. It seems that camp is going to start early.

My parents were shocked by the news, but my safety was more important than anything else. They agreed to let me go, but wanted me to know that I have a home with them, no matter what.

After packing, and tearful goodbyes, we hopped into a van and Annabeth began the drive to New York. Percy and Grover pretended not to notice as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

I considered all that had happened today. The entire life I'd built for myself was a lie. I always told myself that the parents that left me didn't matter, but it seems that I've been lying to myself too.

We chatted about camp, the past quests they've been on, the Titan war, and the more recent war with Gaea, which had occurred two years earlier. I was intrigued that the Olympians had done so little, but excited at the thought of becoming a legend.

After many hours of driving, we finally arrived at Camp Halfblood. I walked in on a short chubby man in a Hawaiian shirt playing a card game with... Mr. Brunner?

He turned and smiled, saying "Hello, my dear. The trip went well?"

I was standing there, speechless, but the others smiled and nodded. My former teacher turned back to me. "Thia, this is Mr. D, the camp instructer. My true name is Chiron, and the rest you may learn in the orientation video.

A while later, Annabeth led my from the Big House, fully informed about Chiron, the camp, and my own status as a demigod.

Annabeth said "I suppose we should get you a weapon first..." as she led me towards a large shack. My eyes widened at the stock of bronze and silver weapons.

"Look around. You may choose one weapon, but could make another in the forges if you want."

I looked throughout rows of maces, bows, daggers, and swords. I saw one sword that was a deep midnight black. It had a beautiful greek script that I translated as Tonitrual, Full of Thunder. I held it, and felt a fearlessness unlike anything I had felt before.

I presented it with pride to Annabeth, and she nodded with her eyebrows raised. "I think that it's made of Stygian iron. I'll get you training with the Hermes cabin tomorrow."

I frowned. 'The Hermes cabin? Why them?"

"They take the unclaimed campers too. You'll be staying there until you are claimed."

A half hour later, I was settled in my cabin with a new(ish) sleeping bag, and my own belongings. As I looked in the cabin bathroom mirror, I felt a pang of sadness. I stared at my reflexion. I had mid length black hair, and electric eyes. I was 5"5', slight build. As I took in my red converse, skinny jeans, and aviator jacket on top of a purple T shirt, I realized that from today on, I wouldn't be the same Thia Winters.

As I stared at myself, I realized that I didn't want to be the same. There were some changes that I would need to make before I completely moved on.

I carefully took a pair of scissors off of the counter, and hacked off the first chunk of hair.


	3. Chapter 3

A half hour later, I had finished cutting my hair and showered. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and grinned.

I now had choppy, shoulder length black hair. It framed my face, and made me look more like a 15 year old girl. I had always looked younger, but now I was striking. My days of hiding were over.

I walked out of the bathroom and a Hermes girl- Emily? Emma?- looked at me with shock. She met me earlier, so this must not have been what she expected. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away. This could be great! One camper would avoid me, at least.

I walked down to dinner and got loads of curious glances. When I arrived, Annabeth and Grover looked at be in horror. "What did you do?" She whispered. I shrugged and looked away. She looked so disappointed, and I didn't exactly have a reason. Grover just looked bewildered, as though even the most simple of girl issues baffled him.

Annabeth walked me over to a group of campers that were standing by a pillar. They were laughing, but turned to greet us when we got to them. Annabeth pointed to each in turn: the blond boy is Jason, son of Jupiter. The brunette girl, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. The hispanic boy, Leo, son of Hepaestus. Piper and Jason smiled and greeted me. Leo, however, dropped down on one knee.

"Oh, Lady Thia, I pledge myself to help you on your quest to me claimed!" He exclaimed passionately. I figured such a show couldn't be unrecognised.

I pulled him up by his hand. "You bow to no one." I said solomnly. "However, I shall accept your most generous offer." He smiled.

"Lord of the Rings, nice." He nodded in appreciation. I was pleased to have made a friend so quickly, even one as easy going as Leo.

Chiron called for everyone to be seated. I went and sat in an empty chair by Connor Stoll. I was served pepperoni pizza with olives, but made a face and picked the disgusting veggies off. I stood up with everyone else and followed them to the alters. I must have looked confused because Connor leaned down and explained the sacrifices. I obediently scraped some of my food into the fire. It smelled wonderful; like flowers and rain, lightning and fire, strange scents that ought not have gone together, yet mingled perfectly.

I chowed down, and was eager to find that the cups served to us could be filled with anything. I drank black cherry soda, and sighed happily. If camp was like this everyday, I could totally roll with this.

Mr. D stood up and announced "We have a new camper today, Teresa Winner." Chiron leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Thia Winters" There were sideways glances in my direction, and some scattered applause. People quickly got back to the food.

Later in the evening, Percy brought over one more camper to introduce. "Thia, this is Nico di Angelo." Nico was about 5"6', and cute, but broken looking. He looked as though he should have olive skin, but all I could see was the grey underneath. He also wore an aviator jacket, with a t shirt covered in dancing bones underneath. He carried a sword made of Stygian iron. It was his eyes that really caught my attention. They were a deep brown, almost black. They looked like broken glass, and my heart hurt to look into them.

Nico put out his hand, and it felt like ice when I shook it. I smiled, but it felt sort of half hearted. I really was pleased to meet him, but he wasn't exactly mister ray of sunshine. He returned the smile, and my heart flipped. The others had quick, easy smiles, but his transformed his face; turned him into someone I longed to know.

At the end of the evening, we all headed back to the cabins. As I snuggled into my sleeping bag, I decided that I enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I dreamed of a dragon. It was in the ocean, tossing and turning, but in one swift move, an eye opened. I woke, frightened, but quickly forgot. I stood up and got ready for breakfast.

Over the course of the week, I practiced rock climbing, swimming, and sword fighting. I wasn't that good with my sword, but I had promise. The issue was the training style. It was with other newbies, so there was no challenge.

I even made some new friends. I chilled with Piper, Leo, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. There were some awkward moments with a girl named Chloe, from the aphrodite cabin, who seemed to like to follow me and Nico around. Piper said that it was because of the Aphrodite initiation.

Piper didn't enforce it, but some of the kids thought that the intiation was to string a camper along, then break their heart. Piper figured that Chloe wanted Nico to be her dude. Nico avoided her, but spoke awkwardly when forced. One day Nico asked if I wanted to go for a walk in the forest to fight monsters.

As we walked, we joked about campers and compared opinions on misic and movies. Eventually, the conversation turned to sword fighting. "Are you any good?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess, but practices are slow. I never get paired with someone like me." He nodded, and I saw him look thoughtfully at the trail. I couldn't help but notice the way the sun hit his face. He looked dark, as always, but I could see brown streaks in his hair. He gave me a sideways glance, and I realized I was staring. I looked away, blushing profusely.

"I could train you, if you want. I'm away a lot, but could when I am around." I looked back, surprised. He actually wanted to be around me. I nodded, and we switched to music again.

At dinner, I told Piper, and she grinned. "Better not telk Chloe," She teased. "She has her eye on him. You gothlings do make a cute couple, though." I blushed, then walked away. As we ate, I did glance at Chloe. She stared at Nico dreamily, and I chuckled. The girliest child of the girliest goddess, after Nico, the darkest, most broken half blood. I went to bed early, prepared for my training.

Clank! My sword hit Nico's, and he returned the swing. We had been at it for over an hour, and he was barely sweating. I was a mess, but was exelling at this. I could see where he was going, and was strong enough to block his hard swings. I blocked another swing, and jabbed forward. He lept out of the way, put his sword to the hilt of mine, and twisted. I was disarmed instantly.

He called for a break. "You GUESS you're okay? You seem great for a beginner." I blushed and dragged a hand through my hair. He was incredible. He was exactly how I wanted to be.

"You are better than me by miles. Thanks, but I have a lot to improve." He shook his head, but smiled. "Lets be done, and go back to the Big House. I'm beat."

He was just saying it to make me feel better, but I wholeheartedly agreed. I felt happier now than I had for a long time, and had felt a happy blush since I got to the training area and saw Nico.

I had thought that being a demigod would chang my teenager tendencies, but I guess not.

I hadn't changed at all.

Maybe halfbloods are more human than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, we sat around on the beach. Percy and Annabeth held hands happily, and Percy made sure nobody got wet, and we just talked.

Leo asked me "So, you were adopted?"

"Yeah, two years ago. I lived with my parents in Michigan."

"Were you in foster care before that?"

"No, I was-" I stopped. "I can't remember." I was shocked. I couldn't remember. Something went black in my head, and I flashed back.

I was in a house. A little girl- Charis, I remember- is crying. "It's alright," I reassure her. It all comes flooding back. There was a man in the house, and we were home alone. He was going to hurt us.

"I won't let him hurt you," I promised. "Hide somewhere. It's just a game of hide and seek."

"No, Thia don't go! I'm scared!" she sobbed. She was eleven. "It'll be fine. Just like hide and seek. I'll come back when it's safe," I promised.

She calls me. "Thia! I don't wanna die." I wiped away her tears, and my heart ached at her pain.

"Hey, I'll protect you. I love you, I promise."

I leave, and walk through the dark house. I hear something in the basement, and grab a knife in the kitchen before going downstairs.

I walk into the back room, where the light is on. I grip the knife, and see a shadow rise behind me.

I turn, and a man with one eye- a cyclops- slashes with a sword at my midsection. It connects, and I feel my stomach begin to gush. I fall to my knees. I reach up with one last burst of energy, and cut off its head. I fall into darkness.

"- Thia!"

I jerk back. Nico is holding me up, and. Everyone is looking at me with concern. My cheeks are slick with tears.

I explain my black out, and Annabeth gasps. "Two years ago was when the dead weren't held. You died, but didn't stay."

I felt faint, knowing I had died, but even then, a smile broke out on my face. Everyone stared at me, bewildered.

"This means I had a family! I had two brothers and a sister. I had a mom, and- My father is a god!"

They smiled at me, but Nico looked at me strangely. "You gave up the Elysium, just to come back."

I nodded. "It was worth it." I had a family that loves me, and friends who understand me. Totally worth it.

"So, who do people think I am?". People were making bets on what cabin I belong in.

Annabeth smiled. "Since we know it's your father, people are saying Hermes or Apollo." I nodded, smiling. My life really was coming back together.

Later in the evening, Nico stopped me by the campfire. The flames made his eyes seem like obsidian. "You cannot go looking for them, you know. You are dead to them, and could only hurt your family."

I nodded, deflating. Charis needed me, but as her hero. I would shape the rest of my brother's and Charis's lives by making them see me as a hero, not as a freak.

He nodded, then walked off into the forest. I ran after him. "Nico? Nico wait! Where are you going? I don't understand!"

He turned. "I'm going home. I may miss a few practices."

He turned and stepped into shadow.


End file.
